


Cotton Embrace

by TangentQueenOfDragons



Series: Of Scribbles and Snippets [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentQueenOfDragons/pseuds/TangentQueenOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin? Where’s my shirt?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“My red shirt. The one you were supposed to wash last week.”</p>
<p>Part of the 'Of Scribbles and Snippets' collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> So wow, I am so late to the Merlin party. I literally started watching it a week ago (what was my life before then? I don't even know). 
> 
> So this is going to be a series of drabbles and one-shots, and I'm open for prompts! Please do send me some! ^^ But NONE WITH SPOILERS PAST SEASON THREE until I give the all clear.

    

* * *

 

    “And after you’ve drawn my bath, you need to polish my armour and wash my clothes.”

“Yes sire,” Merlin huffed, testing the temperature of the water heating over the fire.

“Merlin? Where’s my shirt?”

“What?”

“My red shirt. The one you were supposed to wash last week.”

“Erm… it’s not there?”

“If it was here, would I be asking you where it is?”

    Merlin shrugged, pouring out the bath water.

“Hey!” Arthur tossed a boot at his manservant. Merlin ducked, narrowly avoiding it. “Where’s my shirt?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I lost it?”

“How did you manage that, you idiot?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I run around for you all day, and Gaius when I get home and I’m tired.”

“Honestly, you are the most useless manservant I’ve ever known! I don’t know why I keep you around.”

“My sparkling conversation?”

“Shut up Merlin.”

 

    

* * *

 

                                                                    

    Later that night, hands sore from polishing and limbs aching from a day of being Arthur's target during training, Merlin fell into bed fully dressed and felt around under his pillow. He smiled as his hand closed around the red shirt, slipping it on over his own. It smelt of Arthur. The scent and the fabric surrounded him, almost like a cotton embrace, and if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Arthur's arms around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comment and let me know what you think. I'd love some feedback ^^ Hopefully I'll be churning some more out soon. Don't forget to prompt! Until next time!


End file.
